Fate by one string
by Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi
Summary: Bella is the daughter of two ex-assassins. One day she is being tracked by a group of people whom want to destroy her because unfortunately she is the chosen one from a legend there once was. A war had started and Edward had entered to her life.. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for those whom know this story already. As you can see (those who have read it) I haven't continued this story for a long time… Year now is it? well it's because I thought it wasn't good enough but now that i saw the small amount of reviews i decided to redo this story again. so it still is the same plot line and same first two chapters but I will be trying to improve it more. So please readers I ask you with all my heart to review so I could know your opinion and redo my mistakes. I really want to hear you guys out, your criticisms and comments so please when I do a chapter please review it will only take a few minutes alright? Please and thank yous to all of my old and new readers!! ^-^ **

**- Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Sadly**...

**Summary: Bella is the daughter of two ex-assassins. One day she is being tracked by a group of people whom want to destroy her because unfortunately she is the chosen one from a legend there once was. A war had started and Edward had entered to her life. What they didn't know was, he was the only one capable of destroying her and in order to do that it came only in his hands of her death...**

**Prologue**

I walked the path of route that led past the eves of dawn. Rushing to only meet the path of destiny, which led for us to intertwine with one? What was it that had gravity pull us down together? Was it our hate for one another? Or was it in between all that deep down we both truly loved each other at one cost. The love for protection and comfort that swept through us as a spiral snake, electrifying the touch we swept brushing along the twinges of edges of our sensitive skin. The powerful kisses that force one of us to take over with rage then yet full of madness love only to counter no more lust. Our blood that screams for one another, will that bring us together or would the lust tear us apart?


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: please excuse my bad grammar. Thank yous!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...TT-TT**

I ran. I ran as if a bull was after me. I ran as if someone was chasing me. I ran as if the world was out to get me. I just ran. Was it possible for one to be able to run so fast yet so delicate? Well for the likes of it…… Yes. I had no idea of why I was running. It was as if instinct got the better of me. My mind had once gone blank as soon as I had maneuvered it. Was the world really out to get me or what?

Renee, mother, had sent me out to the village to get our groceries for the week. We had not much but more than enough to feed us both and Charlie, my father. I strolled down the path that led towards the small village we lived in Manhattan, Minnesota. I had taken the back trail were no one dared to enter from the back of woods. I was the only mischievous person that whom actually dared to enter. The whole village had spread rumor that once entered is never to come back. Pfft! what aloud of Bull crud! I had gone through this trail many times before and never once had I encountered a being. But even so I had always kept a dagger under the eaves of my pitiful hem of my dress. I had gone to the village in my only best dress that I had (since Renee thought it was best we showed that we too could be as decent as anyone else) in order to seem great for everyone but yet no one in particular.

Charlie worked every minute of his working days as the head Chief of this town in order to help the civilization in peace and look out for any intruders such as the warriors that were invading all over Germany. Renee had stayed in our 'humble' home to take care of the chores and requirements around the house. Now it was up to me to grab the necessary requirements that were needed such as food and oil. As I had watch the town come clearer right before my eyes, I felt a linger of presence behind me. All instincts took in as my mind had blanked out from staying calm and approach the senile that was dangerously disturbing this quite rout. As I had gotten closer, the presence would approach even more. My adrenaline had sped up making me feel cautious as I neared the small town. I took out my dagger as I realized that it wasn't going to leave.

I took in on instinct and threw it off at the correct moment I needed. I approached the senile with disgust. They did not call me 'bloody thorn' for no reason in my town. I may have come from a poor family but I definitely was not raised as a mere moronic imbecile! Charlie had taught me how to handle a weapon as Renee had me learn to be secretive and flexible around predators. Both of my parents were once what others would call... assassins? Now all they do is serve for the good. Including being able to handle those who aren't worth living. I approach with speed (more than normal for the human kind) that had both my parents taught me and grabbed my predator in a choke hold.

"state your claim" I said acidly, tightening the strangle. "Or else..."I trailed off.

He was shaken to the pit. I could feel it. I knew I could play child mind games with him, if I had wanted to but I had no time for such as to waste my time with a fool as this. He was silent and I knew anytime soon he wouldn't speak. I guess it would be the hard choice. Tightening my grip on one arm I grabbed with the other with my dagger and quickly changed my position only to hold the dagger dangerously close to his jugular. I shook him a bit more then he was and soon enough he was hyperventilating. Now he WILL answer my question without hesitation. I repeated the question once again, patient to make this a slow death. But of course I wasn't really going to kill him only bluffing to make him spill out. All the while I would make him go unconscious, giving me time to head back and forth this trail and still have him lye there in unconscious stupor.

"A-an order" He stuttered. Idiot.

"By whom?"

"B-by the General J-James Charlesn, Ma'am" Hmm... I think I heard of him from Charlie...

"To what?" He had stayed quiet as if unable to answer. I shouted more impatient this time."To what I said!"

He flinched before he answered." To spy on the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan."

I thought for a moment before I answered."What for?"

"I don't know ma'am" Useless imbecile. I knocked him out cold before he could escape somehow. I headed toward the town. But instead of going to the market stand I headed towards Charlie's post. Warning him that Isabella Marie Swan was in danger. Warn him that I was in danger. Why? I don't know... Pathetic...

"Charlie" I addressed him as I entered his post. I wouldn't normally address him by his name but when I came to terms as these, I was allowed to. Charlie had looked up from the mountain of paperwork presented to him and paid his full attention to me as he had heard the tone in my voice.

"Isabella" He said as he stood. Another thing about me is that I usually like people to address me as Bella. Isabella was just too damn formal.

"In the diameter of 126 across the town of entering the hidden trail of the woods under the canopy of fallen trees. A fiend had attempted to track me and if so that meant at any cost if I had left my guard down I would have been attack." I explained to him. Charlie left his place and hurried over to my side, putting his palms lightly on my shoulder, his expression bewildered and concern.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you at any cost?" He asked his tone changing darkly at the last part. I shook my head.

I snorted while I grinned slyly. "Right like they can get a hand on me. Me the daughter of Ex-Assassins? Right!" Charlie smiled a bit before letting go and stood back wiping the small smile on his lips before replacing it with a serious one.

"What was their purpose?"

"The useless idiot didn't say. Only that he was tracking me down." I said rolling my eyes. He nodded and turned around; calling out orders to enter the trail behind the woods and find the man that was laying unconscious on the pavement of dirt. As he turned back to me I continued of what other information he had given me to restore.

"He had also said that the commander that sent him to track over my paths was General James Charlesn. Do you have any connections or any liability towards him?"

"…No" He hesitated before continuing. "I don't know who he is but I'll make sure to send some of my men out to get some information enough to find out whom this General James Charlesn is, now if you'll excuse me I'll be right on it honey. No need to worry, I'll have top priority for this action." He said before leaving to take his charges out. Something did not feel right. It was as if he was hiding something from me. I shrugged it off and leaving my worries behind, knowing Charlie wouldn't deceive me in such a manner of that kind. But in the back of my mind I couldn't take off the tension that knew something was wrong, but I just couldn't click on it. I hauled back out in to the roads and headed back to continue my duty of what Renee had sent me to do.

__________________________________________________

"Mom, I'm back" I called out as I entered the nice warm house we lived in. I perched up the merchandize on the counter and headed towards the kitchen, were usually Renee would always be at, baking some 'exotic' meal for this evening. I was usually the one to cook but Renee insisted to be the head chef of the house since it was her duty as a house wife. Either way I would sneak in the kitchen to switch off of what was being done called chicken stew that looked more like chocolate with burned chicken dumped inside instead of the real thing. Renee knew, but brushed it off any way. I still had loads of time before I had to head home, so I continued with the duty I had before I found out that I was being monitored by some dumbass with a scumbag of a general there whom decided to pick on the Swan family.

"Hello Bella, how was shopping?" she asked as she grabbed the bags I had brought in for her. I didn't want to alert her so I brushed it off with a shrug and a smile. I didn't like to worry her much and lying to her would only cause her to get anxious. God the whole town knows I am a terrible liar. I can't lie even if my life depended on it. And that's the truth!

"Ah Bella did you trip again?" she asked while eyeing my dress. I gave a puzzled expression. Renee sighed before dropping the item on the counter and took the piece of cloth in her palm gently showing me a huge smudge of dirt on it. It was logical that she would think that since from apparent lack of lying I had a balance disorder. I tried to recognize from where I had gotten it but came to the conclusion it probably was when I had dropped the mongoloid on toward the pavement of dirt filling the air with dust.

"Yeah sorry" I mumbled low. Renee raised a brow, but good enough let it pass. I inwardly sigh in relief. I let her put the items away and headed toward the small room that was known as my bedroom. I sighed once again and thought of the way Charlie had hesitated back there. I still had the same feeling tugging around me to let loose but I just couldn't wonder what it was.

The week had passed by without my notice since I had been kept busy. I've been taking care of the small garden my mother had attempt to create- but gave up at the last minute when she saw it was no good, in the end I ended up taking care of it-and had to take care of those school grades of mine for not lowering at any cost, in letting Renee or Charlie be fled with disappointment.

I had also been trying to track down if my father had gotten information from any of his men. Every time I would ask, he would shake his head and say he had found no signs of this 'General James Charlesn'. It puzzled me more when I found clues that led to Charlie that he had not promise to send out men to find out about the investigation.

I was more shocked when I had asked one of his men top men and second in command from him, Billy Black, if he had sent out in search for this general and said there was of no such thing. Charlie had lied to me. But why?

Later on I decided for myself to find out this whole chaos and confront the only person who would answer my unanswered questions. The imbecile whom tried to track me down and only succeeded to fail.

______________________________

That Day before the sun had almost set I had sneaked in on the prisoners cell and looked for him. I had Billy's son for back up in to telling me some information on what base they had kept him in. As i looked up I saw young man not much older than a few years sitting in a corner of the cell. This must be the imbecile. Mike Newton.

"Okay let's get down to business." I said startling him. He looked out of daze from the lack of his blue eyes being dull. His blonde hair was a bit tousled as if he hasn't combed his hair at all, which would likely be the case.

"Mike right?" He nodded and I continued. "Well I would need more information of this general James that had sent you to …. Stalk me." he stayed still knowing he might not want to answer my questions.

"Know first off who is this general James?" Mike didn't answer. Fine let it be then, I will scare him out of his wits enough to get answer. "Answer now before you're not so lucky this time and I blow your head off with one bullet" I said holding a pistol. That did the trick.

"H-He's the head of the other side nation for Germany. He's in first command and he is in dependent for ordering the groups holding him in charge of the half of most nation unit." He explained. I raised an eyebrow. So he had a very important role as like for Charlie…..

"Why does he want to keep track of me?" Again silence. It started to get annoying. He heard the click of the trigger and gulped down as he continued the explanation.

"He said because he thinks Charlie Swan's daughter could be the next legend. A legend that could kill us all and make us lose. But that Ma'am IS really all I know" I let it slowly sink in as my mind processed it all. What legend? What story has them all kept their guard up that they had sent for me to be monitored? i didn't know but I was sure to find out whether I liked it or not. I nodded satisfied as he had finally spilled the beans. See that wasn't too hard now was it?

"Thank you, even though you don't deserve the gratitude, and as promised you won't be killed …. Yet" I hesitated. "I can't be sure of your penalty but with me I assure you that I won't in any time soon kill you"

I nodded once more and headed back out secretly without anyone noticing neither my arrival nor my departure.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading this story it makes me really happy! well I'll probably update the next chapter in two days or so. hey maybe tomorrow if you guys like it!! so please read and review!!! come on it doesn't take much time to review, so pretty please with a cherry on top? …… click the damn green button! Please and thank yous!**

**- Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi**


	3. Sight

**A/N: Come on guys! Review! I need to know if its me that i suck or if you like it but need to fix my errors! come on! it only takes a few seconds of your life to leave a small message please guys come on!!! please and thank yous! **

**Disclaimer: damn it I don't own anything! nothing I tell you! Except for this plot! HA!**

After that disturbing but yet grateful meeting back there, I had began to suspicion on my father's every motive of steps. I knew he thought I wasn't on to him, but was he long gone! Later that day I had met up with my only three friends I had here in this small town that would never judge me by my every move.

"Alice!" I shouted waving for her to spot me in the small park that was nearly empty. Alice Cullen was my first friend, if you can say, that had really gotten to know me at first sight. She was this small pixie like girl that always seemed to take carefree of the world. She was hyperactive and full of life twenty four seven. Her hair was cut short with black spikes pointing at every direction showing off her hazel honey eyes. One would say she was a small angel disguised as human.

"Bella!" she exclaimed happily as she strolled over with the other two behind. The other two girls were Angela Webber and Rosalie Hale. Angela Webber was this sweet timid girl that got along with everyone yet only stood by our side. She was tall and lean with Beautiful honey brown hair with twinge of golden mustard highlights that went along with her light brown eyes. Now Rosalie Hale was a breathe taker. She was so beautiful she would be mistaken as a goddess. She was tall with a figure that all man would hail for along with her long wavy golden blond hair that hit the middle of her back letting out the light of her blue crystal eyes. Now she was a more of a difficult girl. At first she did not get along with me, for god knows why, but eventually she had soften after she saw the whole better side of me. Now I for one was odd man –woman- out. I was the plain Jane. The only part of me that I was satisfied was my mahogany hair. The rest was all just plain. Plain brown eyes, with pale white skin, and an appearance that no man would even look twice at.

"Hey guys, god if you only knew what I had just found out." I stated closing the distance in one move. They already knew what had happen to me last week. All they needed was this week's update.

"What happened?" Angela asked settling herself on the ground, while the rest of us proceeded on doing the same manner. I had explained to them the whole story on how I suddenly was suspicious, on to how I ended up going to the prisoner's cell. During the whole time they only interrupted once in asking how I was able to sneak in, which should have been obvious, there wasn't much guard down there that its so easy to sneak in that one could come and go when one felt like.

"So now what?" Rose stated. She caught me off track right then. I didn't really know what to do in the first place. How was I going to gather information of this general guy when I didn't even know where his base was located at? "Look if you don't know where his base is located how were u going to gather enough information to take to your father? Or what were you just going to do stop by and say hello and ask for a cup of tea?"

I was slightly annoyed at her bluntness but she had a point. What was I going to do? What was the exact thing that I was searching for? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach that won't let go? "Look for the mean while why don't you let it go, until you suspect something more" Alice said breaking my remedy. "And then do what?" I snapped. I didn't really mean to be aggravated but all this was getting me frustrated. All three of them stayed quiet. I sighed and lay back on my elbows.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated on why Charlie had to go and lie" I said speaking out my feelings. I looked at the sky watching the clouds go by.

"It's okay Bella, you're going through a lot, its fine that your speaking out that's what friends are for right?" Angela said. I looked back turning my gaze towards my three best friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys" I breathed out. They simply smiled back letting me know that I would always have a shoulder to lean on...

"Seth!" I shouted out their names. "Samantha! Lee! Come out, come out were ever you are!" I said as I was playing with the neighborhood kids on the block. I loved spending time with them whenever I could. I would play games with them all the time and spend enough time to satisfy their lonely days. I crept over to a bush as I saw it rattle and jumped in back of it. "Ah-ha! Gotcha Seth!"

"Aw man and I thought I was gonna win this time!" Seth whined. I grinned proudly. "Ha, right it's been six games already and I still won you, now if you don't mind come and help me find the others" Seth nodded eagerly and was sent running in search out for the others. I smiled as I saw the view.

After another round of game, we decided it was their turn to be the hunter and I the hunted. I hid behind a bench on the side of the walk way. That's when I saw him. He reminded me of someone dearly close to me but yet some one different. He was absolutely beautiful. The way his auburn hair was in a mess only attracted his green emerald eyes from his white pale but yet delicate skin. His lips full curving to one corner turning into a heat wrenching crooked smile. He was tall and lean yet his own personal muscles hiding underneath the thin navy blue cloth he wore. He was an angel. No, no, scratch that he was a god.

Before I knew it he had walked over to me and looked down curiously. I then realized that I was still crouching seeming as if I were hiding from guards but in reality they were kids. I stood up quickly and brushed of any dust on my yellow skirt.

"Hello" He said in what sounded like bells ringing. He affords me his hand. As I took it he leaned down and placed a soft but yet burning to the touch kiss on the back of my palm. "Now may I ask why a pretty lad like you, are hiding behind a bench?"

I blushed as I remembered of what I was embarrassed about. "Well kind sir, yes you may I was simply hiding for my own benefit because I did not want to be attacked by-" I was cut off by Kids screaming my name and naming their victory as they cheered when they had found me. I wouldn't say found since I was already in view. As in cue they dragged me back to play another round of game. I turned back slightly and smile apologetically.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now by force" I smiled once more as I saw his view disappear. Damn these kids………….

Once again, here I am facing the three girls whom are known as my best friends. Why? Because they were curious of the beautiful young god that for a few seconds I had made contact with. Alice seemed like she would make a bump on the ground if she kept on bouncing up and down. Rosalie seemed to think the same and grabbed a hold of Alice, leaving her to fidget with excitement. Angela only seemed to smile patiently and wait till I was ready. I smiled once more and averted my somewhat excited yet thoughtful gaze at them.

I inhaled before I began. "Okay" I said slowly. "Well today I was playing with the kids, like always, and that's when I saw him"

"Uh-huh" Alice pressed "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" She objected. I sighed and gave her a scowl.

"And how exactly do you know that I met someone today?"

"I had a feeling" Was all she said. I raised a brow. She wouldn't think I would give in that easily, did she? "Well I did! I came back to look for you because I felt something was going to happen and that's when I saw you with him, though it's a shame, I was only able to catch a glimpse of his back but nothing more and… Esme needed an ingredient that Renee was lending her…" She ended lamely. All of us giggled at her exasperated expression.

"Okay, he found me bending down under a bench hiding from the kids." I said blushing at the memory. "That's when he approaches me and was greeted with a lovely smile. Then he asked why I was hiding and in a lovely way I explained that I was simply hiding from a mob of kids before I was cut in on cue with the kids naming their victory and dragging me back. I was only able to apologize shortly right after I was being whisked by the kids."

They stared at me for a few minutes in silence before Alice muttered "damn kids" under her breathe. I for once had agreed with her. The rest of the evening was spent away on talking about each of their men. Comparing their pros and cons on which we would end up laughing till tears had ran out. Each of them had a man that they were waiting to come back. Unfortunately I was the only one out of the group that was single, not that I really much care.

Rosalie's man was called Emmett McCarty. He was a big burly man with an image that made him look like a terminator, but was actually a really big teddy bear. His dimple smile and brown chocolate eyes always showed the world that never to judge a book by its cover.

Angela's boy was such a cutie. And no I am not hitting on him. I am not a low life. Ben Cheney was simply just a cutie. Not by his appearance (though not that he wasn't) but it was the way he was around everyone. It fit him at every cause in prospect. Much like Angela, he was shy and only got along with those close to him, like us. He was once a head shorter then Angie but soon enough had caught on and was even taller. He wore glasses that would sometimes cover his sweet blue eyes. It was cute on how much they caught up in their relationship over the months. They were more of friends before they confessed to one another.

Then there's Alice's guy. Now he was a special one. Jasper Whitlock wasn't one to throw tantrums of any kind, he was calmer. Alice and Jasper are what you call a rare couple, along with Rosalie and Emmett. But then again Rosalie keeps Emmett in his place from not embarrassing himself then he already does. He was like a second Alice, only bigger and male form. Unlike Alice, whom is hyperactive 24/7, Jasper was the calm and retrieve type. When he entered a spacious room, it was as if he spread his calmness onto everyone in that same room. He had crystal blue eyes that always pierced through one at made contact when angered and golden blonde hair that covered the tips of his eyes. He was tall and lean and acted like had no care of the world as it came down upon him. He was Rosalie's cousin from her mother's side. They were born the same day, year, and they practically looked like identical twins.

Another detail I should add about my beloved friends is that Emmett is also cousins with Alice part of her mother's side also (not that I'm surprised since they both seem to run the same genes…) She also had an adopted brother whom was partially her cousin. Yes I know weird family… He was the son of Elizabeth Mason, the sister of Carlisle, Alice's father, whom she died of the Epidemic disease not long after her husband, leaving their son without parents at the age of ten. Alice never much told me about them, guessing it was a touchy subject, so I only knew a bit about Elizabeth Mason. As of the five years had passed and then her brother/cousin had long gone disappeared without a trace, leaving Carlisle and Esme to looking crazily for him. They still haven't heard from him and think he is long gone to never be seen again.

Well as you can see, the reason they're here and not with their beloveds is because their loved ones are away in training. Why do you ask? Good question. I will answer as soon as I figure that out myself, but I'm partially guessing it's to be stronger and tougher for when an enemy is to attack they would be there to protect their special maidens. I should probably ask when they get back home next week….

I got up and headed towards the door. "Any of you like a drink?" I asked before stepping out of my small but cozy room. They all nodded and I headed downstairs to retrieve their drinks. I was headed towards the kitchen before I heard some murmurs in the eves of, what we called the living room. As I got closer I heard only two voices that I could easily recognize. Renee and Charlie.

"They came back, and I know it's for revenge. I just know it" Charlie said fiercely confident.

"Yes but what if you're wrong? What if it's something to do with something else? Like, like that that stupid legend" Renee stuttered insistently.

"No, no their not that moronic to believe in a silly old folk tale" Charlie disagreed. I heard silence as I imagined Renee's disapprove of what Charlie thought. I knew they were not going to continue so I walked off towards the kitchen once again registering that small newly adequate information into my mind. It would be useful one day….

I couldn't help but wonder that whole night of what my parents had discussed about. What revenge were they talking about? What legend was there that got Renee worried? Why did Charlie think it was silly? And the most important question that kept me awake most of the night, what were my parents hiding that they didn't want me to know?

I slept later that night as the questions kept bombarding at me one by one at a time. I over slept that morning having to face with bags under my eyes and paler then ever as I took a swift look in the mirror. I was like an awaking of the living dead.

"Whoa there kiddo" Charlie halted before stepping out towards the door. He grinned a bit. "Bad night?"

I nodded and trudged towards the kitchen. He let out a chuckle and a farewell before shutting the door behind him. I was then left alone with my thoughts once again. Renee had stepped out to visit Esme and ask if she could borrow a recipe. I took out some orange juice and sipped on it quietly and slowly. My thoughts from last night came back but one stayed clear as moonlight and refreshed as water. the only question that kept me up all night. What were my parents hiding from me?

**Author's Note: I hope you really liked it!! Now please review it makes me happy and want to write more!! Thanks!........ Come on click the green button, you know you want to! click it!  
**

**-Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi**


	4. Authors Note

**So how do you think the story is progressing so far? Do you like it? hate it? got any comments, complaints, concerns? I'd love to hear it. I get really nervous every time I post because I'm always debating whether you guys like it or not. But I can't very much know that unless you review. Since I'm not getting any reviews I'm assuming that you guys don't like it. In which case I would like to know that in a review anyway. I decided I am not going to update until I get a certain amount of reviews. Oh and a heads up I'm starting school so as soon as i get the amount of reviews i going to update not so frequently for homework and you know how it gets but yeah... please review guys im counting on you! thanks love you all!  
**

-**Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi  
**


	5. Plans

**Author's Note: I give up. Seriously, I give up. I'm just going to write. I mean you guys are all mean because as much as i beg and plead you still won't review! well dang it ill be darn that I will not update!! I will update! ha! so in your face reader!!! NOW READ! and fine dont review it doenst matter........**

**Oh and sorry I kinda forgot this little detail but the story is taken place in the near 1940's or so just so you readers won't get confused! a shout out thanks to Squishfie for the heads up!!! Thankies! .-  
**

**Disclaimer: Dont own unfortunately......  
**

It's not so easy. Not at all. Looking for unknown facts and information is difficult when there isn't one clue to help you with. Luckily, I had a small but affective connection. Jacob Black. Jacob was the son of Billy Black, the second hand of Charlie. Oh what wonders Jake can do! Fortunately since his father is second in command, what's any reason that the son isn't a soldier too! With that, he has a small but affective access to some of the archives I need. Although it took quite a while to convince Jake to help me out on the information, it wasn't that big of a deal when hot chilly was involved!

As for the Alice and the others, they were a great help too. Alice found out, after spending time with gossiping soldier house wives, that most of the information that is transited back and forth while conducting the moves of most soldiers is none other than my own Father! Apparently he had been established General long before the war broke into a great deal but in secrecy. The gossiping woman said that in order to make sure that the real General wasn't in immediate danger they would need a decoy. But since it was rumors only, Alice wasn't sure what was said was true.

That's when Jake came in handy. He confirmed that it was all true but those wives knew how to stick together and hold onto gossip. Or so their husbands hoped. Way to find out that your own father isn't some small town chief at all, eh? Jacob had also found out a bit more on the back ground of General James Charlesn. Although the information was containing how big is rank was and how powerful his pack was, I still needed more information on why the spy!

What Jake did find out was one of the Generals many camps. That did help a lot! The camp was stationed a cities away. It might take a few days to get there but I think I can handle it. If I find myself transportation… That's when Rose would come in! Rose, fortunately, was a goddess of heaven with vehicles. She tried to get her hands greasy as much as she can when it came to cars. The girl had an odd passion for those transportations her dad usually fixed on his open schedule of being an accountant. She help built one with Jake when his father had allowed him to, so both had accomplished it in two whole months. If anything I could bribe her into lending me her car if I get desperate, but I'd rather not want if I still want to come out alive in order to go on this mission…

Since only my closest friends know what I'm about to do –with their help I could make it through- all of them pitched in a bit. Even Angela sewed my some clothing to wear in case the ones I have might not come in handy. I know for a fact that if I wait and tell Jasper, Emmett, and Ben, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to go through with this. I mean Jacob is opposed to this already don't need three others along with him!

That afternoon that I had finally gathered all my materials and documents I needed, I bent down and slowly but carefully pulled out one of the uneven floor boards. When I was small I found I could store my secret stuff in the small opening without much trouble so I use it to store my important documents and things I don't need others to be aware of. I took out all the papers containing the information, and my secret jewelry and money stash, and placed it in a small carrier bag to make it look inconspicuous. On top of that I placed all my undergarments and left room for the extra clothing I might need later on. After placing everything in the bag, I hid it under my bed knowing when it would be the right time to leave, but for now being prepared is a good choice.

I sighed as I settled down on my bed. This week had been long and tiresome. I couldn't wait to get on the road and find out as soon as possible the meanings of all the secrecies. Anyone would be smart enough to ask their source of problem caused but sometimes you had to take it in your own hand in order to know what the situation was going be. This might not be smart of me but I have this feeling if I didn't leave soon, I would be putting myself and maybe others in danger. It was this gut feeling that I could never resist on holding back. I always listened to my gut, since it never proved me wrong and I don't intend to jinx this whole situation anytime soon!

I blanked my mind and decided that all the work and investigation is getting too much to my head. I started to think about different stuff, for instance that young Greek God (as I nicknamed the young man I met in the park). I was a bit disappointed in not seeing the young God this whole week. He might have been a messenger but it would have been nice to get to know him. He looked like a nice noble man. He was so beautiful too. The way his emerald eyes gazed into mine as his nice dazzling smile-

The door opens abruptly. Jacob sauntered in, his back uptight. whoops so much for relaxation. He stands before me with his arms crossed. I sat up as I watched him curiously.

"Do not tell me your going right?" He demanded. Thank God my parents weren't here or I have some explaining to do for the shouting that is going to be releases soon.

"That was the plan" I said slowly, cautiously.

"You didn't tell me that you were actually going to consider on going to hunt this general out did you?!" he said bewildered.

"You didn't ask"

"I didn't think I needed to since I thought you were smart enough on knowing what's dangerous and what's not!" Okay now he is insulting my intelligence. Great.

"Jake I'm going whether you like it or not" I said firmly, getting up and crossing my arms on my chest. Dang why does he have to be so big for a fifteen year old?

"No you're not" He contradicted

I sighed "Jake I am and that's final"

He then pulled me into an embrace that I didn't expect. I then hugged him back tightly. "Bells." He said as he buried his face in my hair. "I just don't want to lose you too. Like Rebecca and Rachel. You're all I got closer to a sister than ever." He whispered softly. I hugged him tighter then let go.

"Oh Jake, what am I going to do with you" I said as I saw his mournful face. His eyes brighten a little. Uh-oh.

"Well fine since you won't change your mind then I will" He said confidently.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm saying since there is no way that you are changing your mind on not going" He repeated "Then I shall go with you."

I think my eyes were wide as saucers. I think I didn't hear well. "What?"

"I'm going" He finalized.

"No" I argued thought i knew it was a lost cause.

"Yes and that's final. I will go pack and we will do this together. Got it?" he said but turned without my saying and strolled out my room. I was still in shock that I might have stood there for a while. I then let out a frustrated screech. Why, oh why did life have to be such witch but with a capital B!

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just click the damn button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . ahhhh!!!fine I'll do this your way..... I'll give you virtual chocalate cookies if you review!! ^-^**


	6. Intake

**Author's Note: Hey guys!!!!! Sorry for the late update, since I entered school, it's been so overwhelming, I'm exhausted! hehehe well not too much heheh! Anyway I'm going to be posting up chapters every once in a while I can, and I hope you guys are patient with me. Thanks for those who actually review and those who put my story in favorites and alerts and blah blah blah! Well anyway before I get ahead of myself here it's another update of the story! I hope you guys like it and review, and if you don't well review anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it because if I did I wouldn't have done it into a movie!**

"You ready?" Jake asked as he opened the back. I grumbled as I loaded my heavy bag in the trunk. He smiled as I entered. Sometimes I question myself for the situations I get into. I sighed as he drove on the empty dirt road, tuning on the static radio. It was dark outside and I couldn't see a thing in the bliss of night. Jake hummed along a random song that was playing as he drove. I tried to settle in the seat but it was too hard for my taste but I managed somehow. Wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, I closed my eyes, finding the darkness that would embrace me in a few.

My finger tips ran softly over the soft lilies that sat beside me. My hair brushed away with the steady of the soft wind. My eye lids shut as I had already taken in my surrounding, inhaling the smell of minty fresh trees and warm damp ground that I was sitting on. I recognized a stream of water was up ahead, along with the silence of nothing but the steady wind. Once again I opened my eyes, draining in the sight of the large pine trees that surrounded the field in a semi-circle.

The dim light of the sky that splashed with soft fire colors lit the small beautiful meadow. I stayed still for a while, my eyes closed and only feeling the breeze. After a while of savoring the feeling, I felt that for some reason I wasn't alone anymore. Opening my eyes again, my eyes roamed around and saw that a strange figure sitting far ahead with their back turned to me. I guess I was right. I didn't recognize the figure since if it were Jacob then his build would have been broader. As much as I loved the soft light that the sky forecasted, I couldn't see the person's appearance. Cautiously, I decided to take a closer look at who this fortunate person was.

Creeping behind them, I saw that it was a young man but he didn't seem to stir or look for the intrusion. Seeing as that was my access to move forward, I quietly stood a few paces away and got a closer look. What shocked me the most was not that he had his eyes closed with a peaceful look, but that I had recognized him! It was the young Greek God himself! I was more shocked that coincidently I had met him again in a breath taking place like this.

I then decided to leave him alone in his own peaceful world so I turned around and was about to walk back quietly until I hear soft melodic sound.

"Wait"

I stopped suddenly and looked back slowly. His green emerald eyes were now open and staring at mine intently. We stood in our place silent just staring at each other for a few seconds, although it felt like hours, before he spoke up.

"You're the girl from the other day" he said quietly as he stood up gracefully. He towered me as he got closer. I nodded, not knowing what to say. He then took the back of my hand and kissed lightly on the back of it. I felt heat warm my cheek as I saw his eyes never left mine. "May I ask why you are here, young ma'am?"

As I took back my hand I tried to avoid his gaze. "I should be asking the same for you"

He then nodded and smiled as he must have seen the blush that was intensifying. "Well I think that we both have just coincidentally bumped into each other" he said looking around the small meadow. "I usually come here to think and when I try to be alone."

I immediately felt guilty. Did I intrude his privacy? "Oh, I'm very sorry I didn't know this was your-"He cut me off with a chuckle.

"It's quite alright, I didn't mean that you were invading or anything, it's just quite different to see someone out here"

I nodded as we both stood still in silence once more. He then sighed and grabbed hold of my hand, though he hesitated for a second, then gently guided me towards the middle of the field. He patted the ground as if indicating for me to sit next to him. Blushing once more I sat beside him, and once of too many times we stayed in silence watching as the sky turned into different shades of color.

After a while I decided to break the comfortable silence. I was curious for why he was here. "Are you always here alone?"

He gazed at me from the corner of his eye."Yes it's the only place I find peace out of all the bloodshed I have to live through"

"Bloodshed?" I asked. I hope I wasn't invading too much of his personal life.

He nodded. "Yes I'm a soldier"

So I was right. He must have been sending a message to Charlie about something… but what? Before I could ask anymore, he turned to me with a steady gaze. "May I ask what your name is?"

I said nothing for a few minutes debating if I should tell this man my real name. I then decided maybe my nickname would be better until I get to know him better that is if I ever see him again… "Bella, my name is Bella."

"Hm… Bella, what a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden" He said with a crooked smile. I think my heart stopped. I then got out of my stupor. He might be leaving soon if he is asking.

"And yours?"

His smile was so angelic. "Edward."

"Ed-"

I awoke abruptly and an arm was held out putting me still on my chair. Since my mind was foggy from the sleepiness, I didn't know where I was at first.

"Sorry bells" A rough voice said next to me. I turn to see Jake was scowling out the window. I turned to see what he was glaring at and saw a deer was prancing by. The deer must have flounced out in front of the car while Jake drove hitting the brakes in time. I sighed as I saw the sun rising up slowly. I guess it was all a dream. But it felt so real I could have sworn that it was reality, or was it really a dream? I heard Jake start singing again to a song very off tune…No I think I'm pretty sure it was a dream after all…

"Hey bells" Jake asked after a while of humming and singing. I looked at him to continue. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said with a hint of amusement. Great, now another person is added to the list of who were going to tease me of my sleep talking!

"Don't worry I sleep walk myself" He said with a grin. Beautiful.

**Author's Note: Hey!! Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you guys like it! I won't be able to update really fast so please people be patient with me okies? But if you review I can update sooner than you can think, eh, eh?? Well anyway thanks anyway!! So please review your thoughts on how you think the story will go and what path it's going to take! And if you don't like it well review that too!!!!!!! Chocolate cheesecakes for any who review!!!!!!**


End file.
